


YouTuber/Reader Oneshots/Imagines

by LexieLovesWriting



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Accidents, Art, Belonging, College, College Life, Crying, Cuddles, Dancing, Drink, F/M, First Date, Flowers, Fluff, Help, I Love You, Imagines, Love, Mario Kart, Night Terrors, Online Dating, Recording, Sad times, Sadness, Storytelling, Stress, Studying, Tea, Tinder, True Love, YouTubers - Freeform, YoutTube, dasies, energy drinks, first impression, fresh love, late night studying, oneshots, relaxed, sleepy, stranger things, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieLovesWriting/pseuds/LexieLovesWriting
Summary: As the Title Suggests, just some oneshots I decided to write! These ones are going to usually be less than 1000 words, so I thought it'd just be easier to put them all in one work!Please send me Prompts for these! I'd love to see what you guys would want me to write!https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lexieloveswriting





	1. Come Back To Sleep (Chris O'Neill/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> As the Title Suggests, just some oneshots I decided to write! These ones are going to usually be less than 1000 words, so I thought it'd just be easier to put them all in one work!
> 
> Please send me Prompts for these! I'd love to see what you guys would want me to write!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lexieloveswriting

“Chris?” 

It was the middle of the night, but you heard what sounded like scribbling on hard plastic and someone munching on chips coming from Chris’ office. Gee, I wonder who it could possibly be?

“Chris, sweetheart,” you say quietly, opening the door to his office ever so slightly. You peered in to see what you expected.

Your boyfriend, Chris, was sitting at his computer, munching on potato chips and drawing. You could see him going back and forth from a drawing and a reference of the Game Grumps. Arin and Dan must have him doing some art for one of their thumbnails or something.

You walked into his office and shut the door quietly. He was too engrossed in drawing to even notice you. It didn’t help that he also had his headphones on. You gently tap him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and throw off his headphones suddenly, becoming rigid. His expression and his body relax at the sight of you, a smile gliding across his features. But you kept your frown prominent on yours.

“Sweetheart, it’s two A.M., please come back to bed and get some sleep,” you say as he turns back to the computer screen. You slowly draped your arms lazily around his shoulders. He relaxed his head into your chest, closing his eyes and sighing.

“I know, Darling. I just have to finish this for Arin,” he says sleepily. You lean down and gently kiss him on the forehead, frowning at him.

“ It would be healthier if you came to bed, though,” You say, yawning. He sighs, picking up his tablet and looking at it thoughtfully. Finally, he clicks around on his computer and saves the Drawing. He looks up at you with a smile and leans up, kissing your nose. You smile at him and he stretches, standing up.

“Okay, Okay, I’m coming to bed, Darling,” he says, smirking at you. With one swoop, he picks you up and hoists you over his shoulder. You giggle sleepily as he carries you to bed, lying you down. He jumps into bed beside you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close and giving you kisses on your cheek gently and lazily. 

“I love you,” you breathed sleepily. Chris gave you another kiss on the cheek and closed his eyes.

 

“I love you too.”


	2. Thank You for Everything (Tyler Scheid/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, I wrote three different stories with Matt and I couldn't see him in this situation, but I could totally see Tyler. I don't know. My art Teacher passed away and I'm writing from the emotion I'm feeling because of it. I'm sorry I've been so lacking.

You yawned, pouring yourself a cup of tea from the kettle. You leaned on the counter lazily, breathing in the smell of the earl grey in your mug.

Tyler was still asleep, but once you woke up, you were awake. There was no turning over and going back to bed. So you decided to put the kettle on the stove and heat up some tea. 

You walked over to your desk and picked up your phone to check the time. It was currently 6:01 A.M. Jeez, why did your body have to wake up so early?

You turned on your computer and decided to finalize some editing for your channel and Mark’s. You helped out with Mark’s editing as much as you could. You considered it a favor to him, since he had helped you so much while moving out to LA. 

Right as you begin working, you receive a text from your father. You didn’t think much of it, and went back to working, putting your phone on silent. 

About twenty minutes pass before Tyler runs down the steps and walks into your office, holding his phone in a disoriented manner. Someone obviously had just waked him up. But who?

“(Y/N), your dad is on the phone, he needs to talk to you immediately, said it was important,” Tyler said in a quiet yet serious huff. Curiously, you take his phone and hold it up to your ear, picking your mug up and taking a sip.

“Dad, what’s going on? Why’d you call Ty?” you ask. The words that come from the other line hit you like a brick.

_”(Y/N), Your sister, she just had a stroke, she’s in the hospital,”_ He says in a rush. You can hear he’s been crying.

You drop your mug, and it shatters everywhere.

“What?” you ask. Surely, he can’t be serious.

_“(Y/N), she isn’t doing good. You need to come home as soon as you can,”_ he says urgently. You can feel your stomach tying itself into knots and your heart racing. 

“I’ll be getting on the next flight,” you choke out, tears falling from your eyes immediately. Tyler looks at you with so much concern. Your father signs off and you hand the phone back to Tyler, and turn quickly back to your computer, going and buying tickets back to your hometown.

“(Y/N)? What happened? Why are we flying out to—“

“My sister is dying. She had a stroke and my family needs me there,” You say without thinking. Tyler looks at you suddenly, and then looks at the screen. You click on the flight and buy a ticket for yourself.

“(Y/N), I’m going out there with you,” Tyler says. You look back at him confused.

“What? You don’t, you don’t—“

“I know I don’t have to. I want to. Buy an extra ticket, I’m coming with you,” he says. You turn around in your chair and leap up, hugging him as tightly as you could.

“I would never leave your side during something so hard,” He says, pulling you closely.

“Thank you,” You choke out, sobbing into his shoulder.

 

“Thank you for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next one will be a Matt Watson/reader, I just couldn't fit it in this one. I'm sorry.


	3. The First Date (Matt Watson/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT MOVE THIS INTO ITS OWN WORK IDK

Well he should be here any moment.

You checked your phone a few times, hoping you weren’t going to be stood up by this guy. 

Tinder was a wonderful app for hookups, but actual dating was a struggle. This was the second date this week that you had planned. But here you were, and this Matt guy was late for your date. 

“(Y/N)?” 

You hear a male’s voice call you. You turn your head to see a tall, lean man walking up to you quickly. He smiled when you turned to him, his eyes lighting up. 

“Hi,” he says, a smile on his face. You hadn’t spoken yet; mainly you haven’t found the time to cut in. He looks around and sighs, frowning at you almost immediately.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I had a hard time finding this place,” he says, keeping his hands behind his back. He’s dressed in casual pants and a jacket, despite the California heat. He pulls a daisy from behind his back and hands it to you. His smile comes back onto his face.

“I saw it and I thought maybe you’d like it. Or you might not, in which case I am _so_ sorry I just didn’t know—“

You cut him off with a quiet giggle. He looks at you with a confused facial expression. You take the daisy and put it in your hair, trying your best to fix it. You smile at him and motion him to follow you into the restaurant. 

“You’re pretty nervous, huh?” you say, looking back at him while a hostess takes you to your seat. 

“You could tell? I wouldn’t have guessed. Y’know, this is a pretty impressive façade I’m putting on here,” he said, laughing. You shared a giggle with him, watching him as he smiled.

“So you’ve gotta tell me, what made you want to join tinder?” you asked him. He shrugs, taking a sip of the drink that the waitress sets down in front of him. 

“Well, I decided to get back into dating. It’s been a while since I’ve dated anyone. You?” he asks. You laughed quietly, shrugging as well.

“Same thing, honestly. I just wanted to get back out into the dating field,” you say, scratching the back of your head thoughtfully. He smiled at you, looking into your eyes. 

“What do you do for a living?” he asked, looking at you with a smile. You had put on your profile you did art, but a lot of people don’t actually have their profiles completely updated.

“I sell art online. It’s pretty reliable as an income, surprisingly,” you say with a laugh. Not a lot of guys thought that happened to be true, but it totally was. 

“That’s actually amazing, can I see some of your art?” he asks. You could tell he was actually interested. 

You showed him some of the photos of your art that you had saved onto your phone. He looked really impressed.

“So what do you do?” you asked. His face seemed to flush in embarrassment at the question.

“I, uh, make content on YouTube actually,” he says with a half-hearted smile. You raise an eyebrow at the very slow answer. 

“What’s your channel name?” you asked curiously. His face turned red and he laughed, taking another sip of his drink.

“I had a few comedy channels, the one I currently have is called SuperMega, but I had others like Kids W/ Problems and Cyndago,” he said. You made a mental note of those channel names. 

After the wonderful date, you both started going your separate ways. He gave you a sweet peck on the cheek before heading in the direction of his car.

_______________

Matt was in the grump office, talking Ryan’s ear off about this new girl he went on a date with. 

“I’m telling you, Ryan! We really hit it off!” he says with glee. Ryan looks over from his computer with a smile.

“Hope you told her everything that could embarrass you,” Ryan says, poking at Matt jokingly. He swats his hand away and crosses his arms, laughing.

“No, no I should be fine—“

_BZZT!_ Matt’s phone goes off. He see’s it’s a text from the girl he went on a date with.

“Ryan! It’s the girl!” Matt cheers. Ryan looks over at his phone to read Matt’s screen as he opens up the text.

**(Y/N)** : So, tell me o’ wise one. What _exactly_ does a blonde boy do?

Matt’s face went from excitement to horror, and Ryan couldn’t help but begin giggling in a fit of laughter.

**Matt** : Oh, ya know. Just blonde boy things. Haha. Sorry you found out about that seminal piece of art.

There was an almost no pause in between texts.

**(Y/N)** : It was probably one of the funniest things I’ve ever watched.

 

That’s when Matt knew she was the one.


	4. College Study Time (Mark Fischbach/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about college honestly.

You sat in your college’s library, sipping on your third energy drink and reading the pages of a book about Organic Chemistry for what felt like the one-hundredth time. Your eyes scanned the same line for the tenth time and you closed your eyes, stretching backwards into your chair. 

“This is the last final, and then you get to relax for the summer, (Y/N). Don’t blow it.” you whispered to yourself. 

You sat up and took another swig of your energy drink, trying your best to stay focused on studying for this final.

Notebooks, pencils, and textbooks were laid out before you. This was your toughest class, and you studied like crazy for it. You couldn’t afford to fail. 

Apparently, neither could the kid who suddenly sat right next to you. 

When he sat down you checked your phone, which read that it was 2:04 AM. Jeez, you’ve been at this library for a solid four hours without even noticing. Was this kid just getting here? And why was he sitting _right next to you?_

“Hey, uh, (Y/N), right?” He asked nervously. You looked at him with a raised brow. He looked familiar, but probably just from seeing him around campus. It was a big campus though. 

“Yes?” you asked gingerly. You took in his face very quickly, since you thought this guy might try and hurt you. You noted his dark, velvet-like eyes and scratchy facial hair. Let's hope he didn’t want to hurt you because dang he was a real cutie.

“My name is Mark, You’re lab partners with my roommate, Tyler? For O. Chem.?” He said, reassuring that you did in fact know whom your lab partner was. Why hadn’t Ty mentioned how cute his roommate was?

“Yes, I know Ty. Is there something I can help you with?” You asked, trying to get him to get to the point. He looked really nervous, but he proceeded anyway. He seemed determined.

“I’m also in that class and, uh, I’ve been studying with Tyler for the past hour. He went to bed but said something about you being in the library studying for the final,” he said, looking down at his legs. The more he spoke the more confused you got. But then it did make sense how you’ve seen his face before. 

“Okay, so you need notes or something?” You looked at him confused. When he looked back up his face was red, and tears started glossing over his eyes and running down his cheek. The poor kid started crying.

“Can you help me understand some of this? If I don’t pass this final with a B I’ll flunk the class,” He said, about ready to burst into tears. You quickly felt pity, pulling out a package of tissues you kept in your bag and handing them to him. He looked at them and gingerly took them, taking one and wiping his tears away. “Tyler said you have a 97 in the class, and he said you could help me,” he said between sniffles. You gave him a half-hearted smile and scooted closer to him.

“Okay, so explain to me what you don’t understand…”

 

“And that’s how me and Mark met!” You said to your grump friends, playing Danny, Suzy, and Arin in a game of Mario Kart. You were recording a session of grump cade for the grump’s channel.

“That is insane,” Danny said, dodging another banana peel. “Who the hell keeps laying these fucking banana peels?”

“Haha! That would be me,” Suzy said, smiling as baby peach glides into second place. You stayed firm in your first place position.

“I can’t believe the first time you officially met Mark he came crying to you,” Arin said. “No wonder he dropped out.”

Now that made you laugh. It made you laugh so hard that you didn’t notice the blue shell that Arin had sent after you, letting him sneak past You and Suzy and snag first place at the very end!

“Arin you dirty son-of-a—“

“Aauuhh Next Time on GrumpCade!” Danny shouted out quickly, making everyone begin to laugh uncontrollably. Once you all were done, and Arin ended the recording, you walked out into the office to see none other than the love of your life. 

“Hi honey,” Mark said, wrapping an arm around you. You gave him a quick kiss as the rest of your friends came from the recording room. 

“We’re gonna head out, thanks for having me on Grumpcade!” You said, waving to them. They waved as you and Mark began to leave, but not before Arin was able to shout to Mark these words.

“Mark, make sure you study for O. Chem. When you get home!” 

Mark suddenly stopped and looked back at Arin, and then looked at you.

 

“You. Did. _Not_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! comment some prompts you'd like me to write! I can try to write them (just might take me a while, lol)


	5. Night Terrors (Dan Avidan/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really inspired to write some oneshots! so send me some prompts/requests via tumblr!!

Another night terror made you jolt awake. This was the third one you had tonight. You check your phone and sighed in despair; it was 4:03 AM. Since it seemed it was going to be another sleepless night, you carefully slipped out of bed and decided to make yourself some tea. You looked over at your boyfriend briefly, making sure he was still asleep. You had to make sure you didn’t wake up Danny.

Your boyfriend was sweet, really he was, but you had woken up the first few times and you felt bad. You couldn’t help it; they were just a pain in your side. 

What sucks is that you couldn’t even remember them. You would talk in your sleep but you would never remember what they were, only what Danny would hear as you woke him up with your painfully violent tossing and turning. 

You yawned as you turned on the Keurig, pulling a mug from the cupboard and pulling a teabag from the tremendous amounts of boxes you had. You had to stockpile for Danny, but you would occasionally drink a few. Your phone was in the pocket of your basketball shorts. Truly, they were Danny’s, but he let you wear them. 

You started putting a spoonful of honey in your drink when you heard a certain someone padding into the kitchen, just from your bedroom.

“I’m sorry I woke you up again, Danny,” you said softly, turning to meet his gaze. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking at you sleepily. 

“I only woke up cause I didn’t feel my baby in bed beside me anymore,” he said, putting a hand on the small of your back, rubbing it in a circular motion. He looked at you worriedly. “Another night terror?” he asked, leaning down to kiss your forehead.

“Yeah, decided to stay up since it seems I can’t sleep,” you said shrugging. “You can go back to bed, it is really late,” you said, taking a sip. You met his gaze and he looked confused for some reason. 

“Oh, you thought I was gonna let you stay up by yourself? Think again,” he said, suddenly running back towards your bedroom. You were surprised by his sporadic move to run towards your sleeping quarters. He came back as quickly as he left, carrying your comforters and blankets from your room into the kitchen. You heard him shout from the living room excitedly.

“We’re _both_ staying up you crazy woman!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

You started softly snoring while Danny played with your hair. The sun was just coming over the horizon, making him yawn. The TV played an episode of Stranger Things. Your cups of tea and some snacks you had stashed away for a rainy day, or night, sat in front of the both of you on the coffee table. 

He couldn’t help but look down at you, snuggled up against him under a mountain of blankets with eyes so gently closed it felt like they would flutter open in an instant if he breathed the wrong way. He looked at you with such a loving gaze.

“I love you, (Y/N). I’ll stay up for days for you,” he said, falling asleep cuddled up right next to you.


	6. Hello, Sunshine (Chris O'Neill/Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "chris x male! reader; Chris is out filming with Matt & Ryan shooting the shit and goofing around and coincidentally run into the reader 3 different times. The reader is starting to assume that they're following and filming him. he confonts chris each time. the first time he askes not to be filmed and second they have an awkward laugh about running into each other third time reader said "look, the least you can do is send me the video when it's done, here's my number!" feel free to change whatever!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "chris x male! reader; Chris is out filming with Matt & Ryan shooting the shit and goofing around and coincidentally run into the reader 3 different times. The reader is starting to assume that they're following and filming him. he confonts chris each time. the first time he askes not to be filmed and second they have an awkward laugh about running into each other third time reader said "look, the least you can do is send me the video when it's done, here's my number!" feel free to change whatever!!!"
> 
> OKAY OMG I AM SO PROUD OF THIS IMAGINE BECAUSE IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE???? SO SHOOKETH.

You were scared, confused, and really not sure what to do about this situation. 

Here you were just going about your day when you kept seeing these three guys filming. You kept seeing them, it was like they were following you. Did you look funny? Other than a bright yellow shirt with a smiling sun on it, your outfit was normal. You were just getting shopping done, so it couldn’t be what you were doing, so what the hell was it?

They had filmed you a few times before. They walked into the same store as you, the walked down the sidewalk just behind you, you even noticed them while you were filling up your tank at a gas station. You let it go at first, but it was starting to get out of hand

When you realized these three were filming you for like the fourth time, you were getting in your car. They were running down the sidewalk and the camera was pointed on two brunet boys. One was lean and the other was a leaning on the chubby side. There was a blonde man filming them acting like a bunch of hooligans. They were all fairly attractive, but that didn’t mean them filming you was any less creepy.

So you decided to confront them. 

As you are walking up to them, you can hear them laughing and talking about… you honestly weren’t even sure. It sounded like some weird obscure thing. Maybe one of those weird documentaries? Who knows. You planted your feet firmly in front of them and they all looked up at you with confusion lurking on their features.

“Hey I’m not really sure what’s going on but I don’t appreciate being followed around and filmed,” you puffed out, crossing your arms. They looked at each other confused, and the blonde one spoke first.

“Hey sorry man, I didn’t realize you were in our shots. We honestly weren’t even filming you,” he said. He had dazzling eyes. Wow. 

“You can look at our shots if you want, honest we didn’t mean to make it seem that way,” the lean one piped up. He had a more mousy voice to him, and you weren’t exactly expecting it. So they weren’t filming you? That’s good then.

“Didn’t mean to jump to conclusions, it just seemed really suspicious is all,” you said, the icy layer of sass initially melting away. These guys seemed alright. You noticed the blonde man looking through the camera, almost laughing at the situation.

“Dang, you’re in most of our shots! Sorry about that!” he joked, bringing the camera to your attention. He clicked through and showed you multiple clips, you just lingering in the background. 

“Your shirt makes you a little obvious,” the chubbier man says, smiling at your bright shirt. You all got a laugh out of it. 

“well since you weren’t filming me I’ll be on my way, thanks again!” you said, walking back to your car and waving them off. You almost wished you could talk to them more. They were cute, especially the blonde guy. 

Good thing they showed up again. 

As you pulled into the parking lot of your regular grocery store, you saw them running through cars and laughing. They were saying things, and they had some pretty funny wigs and hats on this time. You wondered what they could possibly be filming. 

As you got out of your car, you yelled to them laughing.

“I thought you said you weren’t following me around!” you yelled to them. They stopped in their tracks and looked at you, astonished to see you again. They broke out into a laugh and waved to you as you began walking into the grocery store.

________________

CHRIS POV:

This guy was cute as hell. 

He was fucking gorgeous and I was baffled. He kept looking at me when he confronted us the first time. After he had left us to go back to his car I mentioned to Matt and Ryan that he was cute. They immediately had plans to get us together. 

“You don’t even know him!” I said, being shoved towards our car. Matt and Ryan were giggling, planning it all out. 

“We weren’t following him before but we’re gonna follow him now!” they said, Matt jumping into the drivers side and Ryan calling shotgun. I reluctantly climbed into the back of their car. You hadn’t parked too far away from this guy, and it looked like he was just pulling out of his spot. He started driving down the road and instantly you were following him.

“We need to get to where he’s going before he gets there,” Ryan murmured, looking expectantly at Matt. 

“Yeah but it’s a shame we can’t read minds,” Matt said, following the guy’s car as it turned down the road. 

“We can just pull into a different area and make it seem like we were already there,” Ryan said, the idea bursting from his mouth. 

“Ryan, you’re a genius.”

So we started filming and running around in wigs as soon as he parked. Thankfully he was going to a grocery store where we could pull into a different part of it and run like the wind. He got out of his car and noticed us again, yelling to us. We all acted surprised to hear a voice and then laughed it off. I was freaking out.

“Okay so what do we do now?” Chris asked. Matt smiled and waved for us to follow him.

Suddenly we were acting like ninjas, doing barrel rolls in and around the isles, in close proximity to where the guy was. Good thing he had a yellow shirt on. It was easy to spot him. 

We started to check footage when we heard footsteps. I looked up and there he was, smiling at me. He was _smiling_ at me.

Fuck he was cute.

“Hey, if I am in this video so much, I wanna see it when it’s done,” he joked, crossing his arms. Shit, his eyes were fucking beautiful. 

“Dude of course!” I sputtered out, smiling. Matt and Ryan were just watching the interaction play out. 

“How about I give you my number? That way you can text it to me when you’re done,” he said, pulling his phone from his back pocket and handing it to me. I took it and felt astonished. Holy shit, I have his phone. Holy shit he asked for my number.

He asked for my number.

I typed it in and put my name in, handing his phone back to me. He looked at it with a smile and looked at me.

“Chris? Nice to meet you, I’m (Y/N),” he said. What a name. 

“Mind if I call you sunshine?” I blurted out, fuck that was embarrassing. I covered my mouth and my face flushed red, I could fucking feel it. Idiot.

“I wouldn’t mind that, as long as I get to call you later tonight,” he said with a warm smile. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks felt like they were gonna burn off. How the fuck was he so smooth? Before I could reply he winked and he was on his way. As he was leaving I heard him say.

 

“Talk to you later, Chris!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna send me prompts? of course you do! send them to my tumblr, URL: lexieloveswriting

**Author's Note:**

> As the Title Suggests, just some oneshots I decided to write! These ones are going to usually be less than 1000 words, so I thought it'd just be easier to put them all in one work!
> 
> Please send me Prompts for these! I'd love to see what you guys would want me to write!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lexieloveswriting


End file.
